Love Hurts
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Saix hurts Xemnas while in berserker mode what happens after that? Read and find out! One-shot! Xemnas x Saix yaoi along with a little Marluxia x Vexen too! Happy... late XemSai day!


KH – KH

It is no secret to anyone in Organization XIII that Saïx goes into berserker mode every full moon. On one particular full moon night, Xemnas pushed his luck a little bit too much and the result was not pretty.

It happened something like this. About a couple weeks ago, Saïx was acting a little angrier than normal, and everyone automatically knew why thanks to Vexen constantly checking what form the moon was in that night. So everyone just stood out of the way and did whatever he asked without question unless they wanted their head bitten off (metaphorically speaking, that is). So Saïx went back to his room early that night to stop himself from hurting anyone; although, Saïx never expected Xemnas to come into his room that night.

"S–Superior?" Saïx asked, trying to stop his berserker self from hurting the man. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Yes, I am well aware that tonight is a full moon and you can barely control your actions."

"Then please leave… before I do something I'll regret!" He said, once again trying desperately to keep himself calm. _'Stop it, Saïx!'_ He thought. _'Stop thinking about tearing him to shreds!'_

"I have to stay."

"Why?"

"Because I want to help you! I can't just stand by anymore and watch you go through pain every full moon!"

"You…you can't stay here though! You can't!" Saïx said, finding it harder to keep his berserker side at bay. "You have to leave now!"

"No. I'm not going to leave you!"

Right after Xemnas said that, Saïx's berserker side finally fully took over and Saïx's claymore appeared. "If you're not going to leave… then I'll _make_ you leave!" He yelled in a deeper, more demonic voice. Saïx swung his claymore at Xemnas and the other man summoned his ethereal blades to block his attack.

"Saïx, stop this!"

"I told you to leave and you refused to listen to me! Now, you are going to pay!" Saïx growled in the same low, demonic voice.

"Saïx, I know that it's not you talking!" Xemnas said. "You would never speak to me this way!"

"Of course it's me, you idiot!" Saïx said, and then grabbed Xemnas' shoulder, his claws digging deep into the skin and causing him to bleed (which I don't know how seeing as they don't have hearts, but it happened). Saïx then made his claymore disappear so he could grab Xemnas' other shoulder and he pinned him against the wall.

Xemnas fought to get free at first, but then sighed and his ethereal blades disappeared also. "Fine. If you want to kill me… then do it."

Saïx smirked. "Giving up a fight? That is really not like you at all, Xemnas. You've grown soft." He said. Suddenly, Saïx's rational side started fighting to take control of his body again. He let Xemnas go and held his head in his hands. "N–No… I won't do it!" His rational side said. "S–Superior… please… leave now." He said as he looked at Xemnas with pain and guilt written on his face as if he _could_ feel those emotions.

"But–"

"Please! Don't argue! Just leave!" Saïx pleaded.

Xemnas really didn't want to because he hated seeing Saïx like this, but he knew that he had no choice. So he turned around and hurried out the door. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he heard Saïx's demonic voice yell and he heard a loud crash like Saïx had thrown something heavy. After Xemnas walked down the hall for a bit the pain in his wounded shoulder started to hurt more and more. _'I guess I better go see Vexen…'_ He thought and started walking towards the labs.

––

Xemnas got down to the labs and started looking for Vexen. "Number IV! Are you here?!"

Vexen peeked out from his bedroom that was connected to the labs at the sound of Xemnas' voice. "Oh, Superior! What are you doing here?"

Marluxia then also came out of Vexen's room. "Man, what happened to your shoulder?"

"That's why I'm here." Xemnas answered, totally unfazed by the fact that Marluxia was in Vexen's room at 9 o'clock at night. No matter how discrete the chiller academic and graceful assassin thought they were, everyone knew that they were together.

"What happened? Were you on a late mission or something?" Vexen asked as he examined the wound more closely.

"No. I was… in Saïx's room."

"What? Pardon me for saying, Superior, but that was rather stupid of you. Even being your faithful and loyal second–in–command, he could have killed you."

"Yes, I know and he almost did."

"So why did you go in there?"

"Because he goes through that cycle every full moon and he goes through so much pain… it's not fair to him!"

"Since when do you care so much?" Marluxia asked.

"Since I realized… how much he means to me…"

"I thought you were the ultimate believer in the theory that we don't have emotions."

"Well, I was wrong."

"What?!" _'Okay, am I going nuts or did Xemnas just admit that he was wrong?!'_ Marluxia thought.

"Superior, would you mind taking off your jacket so I can disinfect and patch up the wound?"

Xemnas didn't answer with words and he just slipped his jacket off and watched as Vexen put some disinfectant alcohol on a washcloth.

"Now, hold still. This might sting a little." Vexen warned before lightly dabbing the washcloth on the wound and Xemnas gritted his teeth in pain. "You're lucky, Superior. It's not as deep as it could have been." He said, then finished disinfecting the wound before getting some gauze and tape to wrap around the shoulder.

Once Vexen was finished, Xemnas just took his jacket, but didn't put it back on. "Number IV?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know if there's any way to remove the berserker curse from Saïx?"

"Actually I _have_ been trying to find a way."

"Any breakthroughs?"

"I'm close to one."

"Let me know as soon as you get it?"

"You'll be the first to know, Superior."

"Good." Xemnas said, and without another word, he left.

––

The next morning, Xemnas did not see Saïx in the grey area where he usually was in the morning. In fact, he searched the whole castle and didn't find him anywhere. He finally went to Saïx's room and opened the door.

Inside, Saïx was leaning against his bed with tears running down his face. (They can cry if they're hurting enough.)

"Saïx?"

"Please don't look at me." Saïx said as he turned his back towards Xemnas. "I don't deserve for you to even think about me anymore."

"That's not true, Saïx." Xemnas said as he kneeled down next to his second–in–command. "What you did last night, was not your doing? You were being manipulated by that damned curse of yours!"

"…How can you be so forgiving?" Saïx asked. "I almost killed you."

"Because it's like I just said, it was not your doing."

Saïx began to cry harder and he nuzzled into Xemnas' chest. "I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you!"

"Hey… shh! It's alright." Xemnas said gently while rubbing Saïx's back as if comforting a small child.

Saïx took a deep breath and let it out as he relaxed in his superior's arms. _'Being in Xemnas' arms is like being covered in a protective blanket. It feels like… nothing can hurt me.'_ He thought. "Superior?"

"Hm?"

"There has to be something I can do to make it up to you."

"You don't have to make it up to me."

"Please Superior! It would make me feel better!" Saïx pleaded. "I'll do anything you want. Is there anything you desire? I'll get it for you!"

Xemnas smirked in his mind, knowing exactly what he wanted. "_Anything_ I want?"

"Anything! Kingdom Hearts completed? Sora dead? Just tell me and I'll do it!"

"You."

"…What?"

"I want you."

Saïx blushed crimson. "Me? Why?"

"It was my understanding that no questions would be asked."

"Well, I'm just curious. Why do you want me out of everything else?"

"Because… I love you that's why."

"Really?"

Xemnas smirked. "Yes, Saïx, really." He whispered. Xemnas' smirk slowly faded as he leaned in closer.

Saïx didn't move away from Xemnas and let the man kiss him. He even kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Xemnas' neck. _'Oh Xemnas! I love you too!'_ He thought, happily. _'And I am so happy that you forgive me!'_

KH – KH

Well, that's the story! I had this idea during school one day and I had to write it! Tell me what you think!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**_


End file.
